The Gene Regulation Program Area is composed of 21 members, spanning 8 Departments within UCLA. In ;he past competing cycle, investigators from this Program authored 374 publications, of which 94 (25%) were nter-programmatic and 15 (4%) intra-programmatic. 155 (41%) were placed in high-impact journals. 15 members of this Program Area used 8 out of the 8 Shared Resources that are currently funded by the JCCC. During the current funding year, peer-reviewed funding totaled $12.2 million in total costs, including $1.6 million from the National Cancer Institute. As with other Program Areas, JCCC fosters a number of interactive activities and many of the Shared Resources that support investigators in the GR Program Area. During the current grant cycle, funds from the JCCC in the form of CCSG Developmental Funds, institutional support and philanthropic gifts to the GR Program Area total $832,185. These funds supported Interdisciplinary Grants, Seed Grants, recruitment/retention, Program Area Leadership support, funding for the use of emerging Shared Resources and trainees. Twelve of the Program Area Members were the recipients of JCCC support. The Gene Regulation Program Area is completing its first full CCSG cycle. The initial goal of the Program Area was to bring together the strong existing group of gene regulation researchers at UCLA and to develop a collective interest in the application of gene regulation studies to problems of cancer origin, development, and therapy. The original group of 12 has grown to 21 members, in large part by recruitment of a group of extraordinary young investigators as Assistant Professors. Substantial investment by the JCCC, the DGSoM, and the College of Letters and Science has benefited this Program Area enormously. During the current CCSG cycle, we have focused on four major objectives: (1) to promote among our members the study of fundamental mechanisms of gene regulation, using appropriate model organisms, mammalian cells, and animal models;(2) to study the molecular/transcriptional mechanisms that mediate cell differentiation, nflammation and viral latency and investigate how aberrations in these processes affect cancer initiation and progression;(3) to serve as a resource for the other Program Areas in the JCCC in the use of gene regulation concepts and methodologies to advance their research problems;and (4) to promote the translation of existing knowledge and new discoveries into translational and clinical applications. Interactions among members are fostered by a monthly meeting, a weekly journal club, and a seminar series that brings "leaders in the field" to UCLA.